Beethoven's Spring
by Horsegirl4goldie
Summary: Set in the Centaur world of Disney's Fantasia, mating season is upon the centaur herd and the cupids are out and about, getting the mares ready for the arrival of the stallions. One mare in particular has never been chosen by a stallion, but perhaps her fortunes will change this year as the legendary Winchester brothers are returning home from the war and looking for mates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea is one that has been a long time coming. As a child, I was always fascinated by Disney's Fantasia movie, and especially the segment with the centaurs. I was in love with the magical society that they had created. I knew that, one day, I was going to write some sort of crossover. It was only a matter of time.**

**Warning: there will be horse terminology in this story. I am shamelessly horse crazy and know my stuff. I will try to keep it to a minimum, though, or at least explain it.**

**Stallion = male who is able to breed**

**Mare = adult female**

The brilliant sun slowly rose over the mythical land of Othyorr. The fields and fields of rainbow flowers caught the light with their petals and shone like gemstones. The fountains and rivers lit up with a thousand diamonds and marble pillars and structures gleamed. The crisp spring air teased through the leaves of the willow trees and ecstasy filled all creation with every breath.

High up in a large, white gazebo, the silken scarlet roof began to tremble and shift. It moved and bucked for several minutes, then fell perfectly still. At the southernmost edge, the fabric began to roll back, slowly. A tiny, angelic child's face peeped cautiously out. A look of curious wonder filled the little babe's eyes as he peered around at the vibrant flowers and smelled the fresh spring air. His tiny face filled with joy and he peeled back the fabric even more, plummeting gleefully through the hole. His soft little wings caught him in mid-air and he hovered for a moment, gazing up at the hole in excitement. No less that forty little cherubs tumbled out of the hole, one by one, filling the air with their little heads bobbing in enthusiasm.

Every single one of them was a cupid, a creature that took the form of a little naked boy with angel wings. Though their faces were soft and innocent, they also bore the wisdom that comes with hundreds and hundreds of years of life and experiences. Most were blonde or light brunettes and a few even had little auburn curly tops, but the last cupid out of the gazebo had hair black as night. He was a little more serious than the others, rounding his brothers up with insistent motions and a few grumpy little scowls. Huffing, the cupids finally organized themselves and darted off towards the woods. For it was spring, and the time had come for the cupids to do what they had always been destined to do, to do what they had been doing for time out of mind:

To help every lonely heart find love.

* * *

><p>Shaya hated this time of year.<p>

The mating season was a time of year specially dedicated to rubbing salt in her wounds. To remind her in the most painful way possible that she was not good enough, that she could never be good enough, and that she should just stop trying. That she was a failure to herself and everyone around her. That her friends should be embarrassed to even be seen with her.

The cow she was milking must have picked up on her thoughts, because she began to struggle and let out a low, uneasy moo.

"Shhh, Bess, shhh." Shaya talked soothingly to the cow, patted her on her velvety brown flank. "It's all right. I think too loud, don't I?" The cow settled in and continued munching contentedly on her hay. Once the bucket of milk was full, Shaya lifted the bar and allowed the cow to walk down the wooden ramp. Shaya guided Bess back to her pasture where her cow friends were waiting, then returned to the milking platform to gather the two buckets of fresh milk. She secured the wooden lids and then grabbed one in each hand. She made her way out to the path and began to head toward the Pool, where she knew Astar would be waiting.

Shaya's golden flanks pumped smoothly as she rose up into a trot. She had taken a little longer than normal to milk and she was going to be late if she did not hurry. Her black tail swished behind her as her hooves crunched softly on the dirt. Her strong arms bore the weight of the milk with ease. She made her way into the forest and down the road, and soon the path emptied out right in front of the Pool.

There were so many centaurs all in one place, they were practically rubbing flanks as they pranced and chattered merrily.

Shaya blinked in surprise; the Pool was a popular bathing spot, but this had to be a record number. She threaded her way through the crowd, looking for Astar and trying not to get stomped upon, when suddenly she saw them and stopped dead in her tracks.

Cupids. Oh, no.

The little pests were everywhere, running brushes and combs through the mares' manes and coats lovingly, intertwining flowers into the silken strands, creating delicate and appealing harnesses to cover the females' bare breasts. They giggled and cooed silently over the delicate feminine features they were adorning, joyful in their preparation for the season of love. The cupids' arrival could mean only one thing: the stallions were coming today.

Every year, the cupids arrived just in time to get the mares looking brilliant for the herd of centaur stallions that were due to thunder over the hill at any moment. Every year, the mares were turned into visions of raw beauty, their tails trailing behind them like wedding trains, their lashes long and luxurious, and their lips red, pouty, and coy. Every year, the stallions would watch in glee as the mares paced slowly before them, dazzling their male minds with their beauty. Every year, the stallions (with the help of the cupids) would pick a mare to be their mate and wander off alone with them, giving every mare a beautiful foal of her own.

Everyone except Shaya.

For Shaya was neither slender nor delicate nor fashionable nor sultry. She was thick and coarse and rough. Even her coat, a beautiful honey-gold though it may be, bore a rough coat that hardly glimmered in the sun like some of the other buttercream-golden mares. Shaya was always dirty and sweaty and tired from long hours working in the sun with her farm animals. It made her very happy to see her animals comfortable and well, but it hardly lended to attracting a stallion.

Shaya was the work horse, and she knew it. The stallions knew it too. Though she had tried her hardest to look dazzling, for the past four years she had been left wandering the woods alone, the desire to mate almost burning her insides to a crisp. This year she had solidly determined that, if she was to be miserable during this time of year, at least she could be miserable at home and skip the humiliation altogether.

Her mouth a determined line, Shaya marched through the pressing herd of mares until she found Astar exactly where she expected to: right in the center of everything. For Astar had long been renowned as the most beautiful mare in all the lands, and for good reason. Her coat was a brilliant red, shining like a ripe cherry, and her long red hair fell in delicate ringlets about her face. Her high cheekbones rose under smooth, perfect skin, and a thousand white rose petals were littered through her long tail. There were more cupids fluttering around her lying form than any other mare at the Pool, and many other mares were draped around her, giggling worshipfully up at her refined features. She turned her delicate head and eyed Shaya, kicking one perfectly smoothed and polished hoof thoughtfully.

"Oh, Shaya. Of all the days you had to be late, this was the one."

Shaya dipped her head submissively and set the buckets in front of her. "I apologize; the cows were a little moody this morning."

"It's all right," Astar said soothingly. "I know how you could make it up to me."

Shaya seethed. Although Astar's tone was gentle and forgiving, Shaya knew that the lead mare was mocking her. She read it in the haughty, raised eyebrows and the way the other mares tittered slightly. Shaya was the workhorse and everyone else was to have pity on her for her thickness and ignorance on the 'things that mattered'. However, Astar was paying her, so Shaya grated out, "How, my lady?"

"I need another bucket of milk for our facials." Shaya blinked in shock. _Another_ bucket of milk!? She had already milked her cows dry; there was no way she would get another full bucket out of them. But instead of arguing, she simply bowed and turned away, teeth grating in anger. There was nothing she could do about it. If she tried to protest she would get the 'look of shame' from all the other mares and they would not leave her alone for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter already! Now we get our first glimpse at the Winchesters. I personally love this AU- it's an excuse to imagine the Winchester boys shirtless. Constantly. What's better than that?**

**Disclaimer: The Bella in this story is NOT THE BELLA FROM SUPERNATURAL. I really should have named her something else, but the name really sticks for her character, so I decided to keep it. However, every other character that shares a name from the show is from Supernatural. **

**Also, can anyone guess who the little grumpy, black-haired angel is?**

Shaya trotted back down the path over an hour later, carrying her hard-won almost-full bucket of milk in her hands. The cows had been far from pleased at being dragged out from their grazing and milked _again_. They had fought viciously every step of the way and now Shaya was covered in mud and sweat and dirt and several unidentifiable substances that she would rather not examine. She re-entered the Pool bower, weary with her effort, and set the bucket in front of Astar. The tittering began again, much louder this time.

"Thank you so much, dear," Astar purred and Shaya turned away in disgust and mortification. She began to trot down the path again, head hung low and eyes trailing on the ground. She was exhausted. She focused on putting one hoof in front of the other, and when she looked up again she would find herself at her nice little cabin and be surrounded with all of her animals. A voice calling her name jerked her out of her daze and she looked up as she was intercepted.

"Shaya! Shaya!" A young centaur loped out in front of her and cut her off. Shaya immediately recognized her.

"Bella?" She asked in surprise, then laughed. "Oh, I forgot! You're of age this year. My goodness, you're getting older."

Bella was Shaya's best friend and four years younger than her. She was an adorable little brown Arabian mare, her flanks sporting rosy little dapples in the warm months. She always took great care to straighten her brown hair and silky little tail, and the strands shimmered in the sunlight. Her hazel eyes were always full of laughter and she loved to wear a beanie at almost all times. Bella was crazy and unpredictable and sweet as a piece of candy. She loved to draw and often gave Shaya her sketches, which were absolutely incredible.

"How could you have forgotten!" Bella stomped a hoof and planted her hands on her waist. "We've only been talking about it for the past, I don't know, five months!?"

"You look wonderful," Shaya said appreciatively, because her friend truly did.

Her top was intricately woven out of yucca leaves, creating an appealing cross-thatched pattern that almost looked like the top was laced up with the leaves. Hung on the straps over the shoulders and the bottom edge of the top were pale, creamy yucca flowers. They looked like a hundred little bells, echoing her name. Threaded all down her hair and tail were delicate, teeny blue daises that showed off her playful nature.

To top it all off, there was a fine jeweled tiara resting on her best friend's head. The little diamonds gleamed in the light. In Bella's hands was another tiara, similar but slightly more delicate, with gems that held a rainbow gleam to them. She held the tiara out to Shaya and said, proudly,

"This one's for you. When I had mine made, I got one for you also, so this year we can match! C'mon, you need to start getting ready." Bella grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her into the pool to get clean. As Shaya slipped into the water, her smile turned a little sad.

"I'm not going to be around this year." Bella had been following her friend on the Pool's edge but now she stopped, her expression full of shock and a little hurt.

"Why not!?" Shaya waded deeper into the water; she did need to get clean.

"You know why," Shaya huffed. "I've been trying for years. There's just no point anymore." Shaya ducked her head under the soft-flowing waterfall and started to clean her long hair. Bella pitched a fit.

"Oh, heck no! You are _not_ leaving me alone to die in front of a bunch of sexy studs!"

"She's right," a voice drawled, and Shaya's head jerked around.

"Kitsune?" A much younger mare with black flanks and pale skin was standing beside Bella, her short, bobbed tail swishing. "You're far too young to be here," Shaya scolded. Kitsune tossed her head.

"I'm not here to mate; I'm here to help Bella get ready. And now that she's done I'm going to help you."

"I told ya'll, I'm not staying." Shaya swished her black tail slowly through the water. Kitsune laid by the water's edge and leaned over toward Shaya.

"Haven't you heard? If you've ever had a chance at getting a mate, this is the year!"

"Kitsune, don't put it like that," Bella scolded. Kitsune tossed her head and continued.

"You know that King Hyberon has been at war for years and years?"

"Yes, what of it?" Shaya asked, rubbing a spot of mud off of her hip.

Kitsune's eyes gleamed. "Well, he's won. He just came home. And his regiment of strong, fierce soldiers came with him. That means this year we're going to have at least forty _unmated_ new stallions coming here to find mates. It's perfect!"

"Surely you can find a mate among the new stallions!" Bella encouraged. Shaya paused, heart thudding in her chest. She could hardly dare to hope…

"At least try. Just for us," Kitsune pleaded. "You're lonely. And sad. You need a mate."

"Don't I know it," Shaya grumbled, but her heart was beginning to turn to their advice. She pulled herself out of the water and shook, droplets raining everywhere like diamonds. A cupid with black hair and very blue eyes fluttered over to her and began to run a brush through her long golden hair lovingly. Shaya sighed, and turned to Bella.

"All right. I'll give it one last try…"

"Yes!" Bella pranced happily. Kitsune took charge.

"Here, I'll handle that." She took the brush from the cupid. "You start finding her an outfit." The cupid nodded and a towel appeared in his tiny hands. He handed it to Bella, who began rubbing Shaya's flanks to dry her. The cupid fluttered in front of Shaya for a moment. He slowly cocked his head to the side and a pensive squint settled on his face. He looked adorable and Shaya couldn't help but laugh softly. Then his eyes brightened again and he spread his hands apart. A long bolt of royal purple silk unrolled out of thin air and he lay it out on her flanks, nodding at the way the color matched her skin tone perfectly.

Shaya was positively lost in a flurry of activity as her two friends and the cupid buzzed around her. After her mane and tail and coat were thoroughly cleaned and brushed, her hooves were polished and glittery dust was thrown on them to make them sparkle. Kitsune wrapped Shaya's long golden locks around a warm stone and held them to give them a bit of an open curl. The cupid finally decided on a design for Shaya's top. It was fashioned out of deep green carpet moss, the texture rich and inviting. Where the top clasped in the front was fashioned a huge purple flower. Violets were woven into her mane and tail, and more glitter sprinkled over her rump as Shaya tried to swat the mischievously grinning Bella away.

The cupid had just finished fixing the small tiara in her hair when the far-off, faint sound of a horn echoed through the trees. The mares were instantly thrown into a tizzy, rushing to finish their last preparations and edging to the tree line to peep out between the leaves.

The Pool was located right on the edge of the forest. There was a layer of rather thick trees separating the Pool from the field just beyond, but the mares could still see through gaps in the branches. There was a great flat plain stretching out from the forest and it rolled up into a large, long hill. The entrance to the forest was a pebble path covered by an elegant marble roof. The cupids were currently hanging gauzy curtains to cover the entrance so that the stallions would not see the mares until it was time.

Shaya and Bella found a spot near the edge so they could see when the stallions crested the hill. The mares were chattering frantically. Astar was positioning herself at the head of the pebble path so that she could make the first appearance as the lead mare. Shaya tossed a glance to her left and saw Jo stroking her blond locks nervously.

If there was any centaur that was a comparison to Shaya, it was Jo. She was blonde and a buckskin, whereas Shaya was honey blond and a dun. Jo was strong and fierce, a good hunter. She could bring down a deer with bow and arrow more quickly than you could blink. She was sassy and sweet and very attractive. Though she was young and this was her first mating season, she had been very vocal about her high hopes at getting a strong stallion.

A hush fell over the mares as they held their breath in excitement. Shaya could feel Bella trembling in anticipation beside her. She focused on the hill and waited. Then…

A centaur exploded up over the hill, peaking the crest and slamming to a stop while rearing. His great hooves flashed through the air before pounding down into the earth. Shaya's mouth fell open.

He was _magnificent_. Power rippled through every inch of his Quarter Horse body. His coat was a glorious red roan, red-brown undercoat covered by white frost. The roaning was strongest on his barrel and flanks, but lighter on his shoulders. It disappeared completely on his legs, which ended in appealing white socks. His red tail swished behind him. He was so muscled that his gaskins were positively exploding, his forearms loaded and the v of his chest deep and pronounced.

His man half was as or even more beautiful than his steed half. His huge chest and shoulders were rolling with tanned muscles, his abdomen looking like a perfect, chiseled statue. The right side of his chest sported a strange, exotic black tattoo, looking like a pentagon inside of a blazing sun. His brown hair was spiky and styled forward, and light stubble was scattered along his strong jaw. His lips were huge and plump and while manly, looked obnoxiously kissable. His jade green eyes slowly scanned the tree line below him and Shaya just about melted into the ground as his eyes brushed past her.

He was literally the most attractive thing she had ever laid eyes on. His handsomeness was multiplied by the fierce confidence with which he held himself. Without a doubt he was a warrior, and a great one at that. Shaya felt terribly dizzy…

The roan turned and looked back down the hill behind him. Another centaur surged up beside him. Shaya could instantly tell that they were related, probably brothers, though the other centaur was as different from the first as night was from day…

He was incredibly tall and lean, his horse half beyond a doubt that of a Thoroughbred. His glistening coat was a fascinating shade of liver chestnut. The liver chestnut brown was slightly lighter and redder on his barrel, but faded back darkly again on his rump. When the light caught the hair just right, there were a few little dapples over his flanks. His legs were long and refined, his sinewy muscles rippling with every slight movement. He also had small white socks on both hind legs and his left fore.

His human skin was even more bronzed than his brother's. He had a huge chest and shoulders and had a tattoo to match his brother's. His face was refined and noble, his brown eyes big and soft. His brown hair was luxurious and long, about shoulder-length and framing his face like a lion's mane.

Beside her, Shaya heard Bella make a tiny squeak.

The liver chestnut pranced slowly to a stop and made eye contact with his brother. They seemed to have an entire conversation by expressions alone, the red roan raising his eyebrows at his brother and nodding. The liver chestnut reached for a huge ram's horn slung around his waist. It was tipped in gold and its smooth white surface spiraled upward. He raised it to his lips and blew, the earth shaking with the sound. Immediately afterward, the rest of the herd of stallions crested over the hill. Also immediately, the red roan surged forward and began to gallop over the plain. The liver chestnut let loose with an indignant shout.

"HEY!" He chased his brother down the hill and they thundered shoulder-to-shoulder across the green grass.

Everything was perfect. The wind teased through the stallions' hair, the flowers beamed, and the pure air was filled with light. The cupids were giggling in anticipation. The mares were trembling with excitement. The stallions' faces were filled with joy and a deep sense of peace. They had struggled with war and death for so long. And now, they could settle down in paradise.


End file.
